Some computer systems comprise multiple enclosures contained, for example, within a rack. Each enclosure is capable of housing multiple computing devices such as servers (e.g., blade servers). Some systems have many enclosures and thus there may be a large number of computing devices to manage. Managing a large number of computing devices can be problematic and cumbersome.